1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for deciding a candidate of an original region corresponding to an original in a read image obtained by reading the original, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of detecting an original region corresponding to an original placed on an image reading apparatus, there is conventionally a method of binarizing a read original, and dividing the original by labeling and projection, thereby cutting out an original region. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-035162 describes a technique of detecting an original region by detecting the edges of an original in a read image.
However, the conventional method of cutting out an original detects the contrast difference between an original and a pressing sheet for pressing the original. If, therefore, the obtained contrast difference is smaller than a given value, it may be impossible to specify an original region. For example, in an original printed on a thin white paper sheet such as a receipt sheet, the boundary between the original and the pressing sheet may be unclear, and it may be impossible to specify an original region.